


D.A.D.D.Y.

by PervyPenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's secret kink is discovered. How will Sirius react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	D.A.D.D.Y.

**12 Grimmauld Place 7 pm**

 

The fireplace flared green as Sirius Black, former Auror, ex-supposed Death Eater, and Azkaban escapee stepped through. He shook himself in a vaguely dog-like manner to get the Floo powder off his robes and said.

 

'Finally back on the ground at least,' he thought. The hotel in France where he was supposed to be at a business conference had been infested with Billywigs. He hadn't been able to escape without a few stings and had been hovering all afternoon as he packed to come back home. The giddiness had mostly worn off, but combined with the fact that he was home, it put a bit of a spring in his step as he went upstairs to the room he shared with his godson- _cum_ -lover, Harry Potter.

 

 

As he neared the top stair, he saw light spilling from the door to their shared bedroom. Just before he pushed the door fully open, Sirius heard a low moan. A lecherous smile split his face and he decided to delay announcing his early homecoming. From the crack in the doorway, Sirius could see Harry laying naked on the big four poster bed; his body was flushed red with a sheen of sweat making him glow in the lamplight. Sirius felt himself hardening in his trousers as he stood there listening to his lover's breathy moans and panting whimpers. Harry's hand on his cock was a thing of beauty. He seemed to be teasing himself: stroking hard and fast and then all but stopping, keeping himself on edge.

 

 

His own arousal building, Sirius unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He leaned against the wall and palmed his cock through his trousers. As he listened in, the sounds spilling from Harry's lips morphed into words. Sirius unzipped his trousers and shook them off his legs. He toyed with his arousal and leaned further into the room to hear Harry better. He still only caught about half the words. 

 

 

“Please...” Harry breathed out. “lemme come... be a good boy... 'm a good boy...”

 

 

'Kinky little bugger,' Sirius thought as he played with his erection. 'Wonder why he's never brought this up before. He barely ever talks in bed.'

 

 

He saw Harry tensing on the bed, hand flying on his cock, his moans reduced to a litany of “please please please”. Sirius stood transfixed, his own need paling in comparison to Harry's beauty at that moment. He pushed the bedroom door open at the same moment Harry climaxed, cum spattering his stomach, crying out, “Daddy!”

 

 

Sirius froze. His heart thundered in his ears. 'Daddy?' He slowly came back to himself and stepped into the room. “Harry?”

 

 

It was Harry's turn to freeze. The fading red flush of arousal was replaced by a flood of embarrassment. He scrambled to cover himself with a sheet. “S-Sirius... I though your conference ran through the end of the week. Wha-what are you doing home?” Harry stammered.

 

 

“The hotel the conference was at was infested with Billywigs. It got canceled. Do you... do you want to talk about this?”

 

 

“NO! No.” Harry cleared his throat. I’ll just... I'll pack tomorrow and go stay with Ron till I can find a place.”

 

 

Sirius half fell to sit on the bed. “What are you talking about, love?”

 

 

“I'll move out. I mean... now you.. know, you can't want me to stay anymore.”

 

 

“Harry. I don't want you to move out. I love you. Why would I want you to move out?”

 

 

“Cuz now you know I'm a freak. I'm a pervert.”

 

 

Sirius sighed and pushed Harry to one side of the bed. “Budge over.” he pulled Harry to hes shoulder. “You're not a pervert. But even if you were, I'd still love you and not want  you to move out. And if anyone  is a pervert, it would be me. After all, you're not just old enough to be my son, I actually knew you, held you, when you were a baby.”

 

 

Harry was silent for a long moment, but some of the tension had left his frame. He finally asked in a quiet voice, “So... you don't think I'm a freak?”

 

 

“No, Harry, I don't think you're a freak. Because you're  not a freak. And I swear to Merlin that if I had my way, your 'family'” Sirius spat, “would deeply regret making you think such things.”

 

 

A weak chuckle escaped Harry. “And that's why you don't know where they live.”

 

 

Sirius huffed good-naturedly. More of the tension had left Harry's body, which Sirius took as a good sign. He spoke hesitantly. “So... are you okay to talk about this now, or would you rather wait?”

 

 

“I'd rather not talk about it at all,” Harry began, “but I have a feeling that won't fly, huh?”

 

 

Sirius shook his head. 

 

 

“Then let's just get it over with. Please.”

 

 

Sirius held back a laugh at just how resigned Harry sounded. “Well, the most important question is: is it just a fantasy?”

 

 

Harry just stared, seeming confused.

 

 

Sirius continued, “I mean, do you want to try it with me, or keep it for when you're getting off on your own?”

 

 

“I... you...” Harry swallowed thickly, then whispered, “You'd do that for me?”

 

 

Sirius turned to face Harry and straddle him. “Harry. I love you. There is almost nothing I would not do for you. And this? This is not as weird as you seem to think it is.”

 

 

Harry's eyes grew wet and for long moments he just sat there. Then he lunged at Sirius, almost toppling them both over. “I love you too, Sirius. I love you so so much.”

 

 

He buried his face in Sirius' neck, trembling slightly. Sirius rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back, murmuring sweet nothings and reassurances. They stayed there, just holding each other, for quite a while. Finally, Sirius pulled back and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to Harry's lips. “So, it's something you'd like to try with me, then?”

 

 

Harry nodded, blushing faintly.

 

 

“Well, then, we will. How far do you want to go?”

 

 

Harry cocked his head to one side in confusion. “I... I don't even know how far it could go. I... try not to think about it for the most part. Y'know, freaky perversion and all.”

 

 

“Ah, the unexamined kink.” Sirius smirked. “Well, let's get out our mikeyspokes and examine it together.”

 

 

Harry laughed. “Microscopes, Sirius.”

 

 

“Whatever. Anyway. Can you tell me why you like it?”

 

 

“Well, it's... god, how to explain it. It's partially that it's someone who's strong and a protector and supposed to take care of me. And a little bit that he's in charge and control and can tell me what to do.”

 

 

Sirius nodded slowly, deep in thought. “I can work with that. So... do you wanna try this now or do you wanna wait? Actually, never mind. I think I should take some time to do my own research, don't you? Can't have both of us going in blind. Unless you're into blindfolds too, eh?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

 

Harry laughed helplessly. “No, no, I think one kink at a time is plenty.”

 

 

Sirius nodded decisively before settling into the bed. “Right then. Enough heart to heart. I'm back home, in my own bed, with my lovely young boyfriend. I am exhausted and I am going to sleep now. Come cuddle up.”

 

 

A smile quirked the edges of Harry's lips at his lover's imperious demand for affection. He scooted closer to Sirius, laying his head down on his chest. Just before he dropped into sleep, lulled by Sirius' strong, steady heartbeat, Harry felt Sirius press a kiss to his hair. 

 

 


End file.
